A prior art turret-type machine tool holder unit is known, for example, from DE 299 24 531 U1 and DD 121 042. In these prior art devices, a turret disk is attached to a shaft mount using suitable means within a housing (7a) so that it may rotate. The housing also serves to secure the turret disk tool to the lathe mount (7), and includes, for this purpose, a connector flange by means of which it is attached by threaded connectors to the corresponding securing section of the lathe.
During turret operation, the turret housing (7a) is strongly heated by the drive, the transmission, and the bearings of the lathe so that the turret expands from the securing surface (the intersection between 7a and 7) because of thermal expansion connected with rising temperatures. This in turn displaces the switching axis of the turret and/or the rotational axis about which the turret disk rotates, along with the tools mounted therein. This displacement causes dimensional deviation, and thus inaccuracy during processing of the work piece.